orosfandomcom-20200214-history
Valysian Priests
The Valysian Priesthood The Priesthood of Valys is a long standing and well respected order, charged with the guiding and protecting of all those who believe, and even those who do not. The Priesthood maintains a diverse and open mix, with both Humans and Goblins being ordained, male and female. Priests of Valys can be easily identified by their blue eyes and the mantles they wear around their shoulders, coloured to indicate their role in the Priesthood. The Priests are trained, and live in, temples all across the South Sea Empire, with their main temple being in Koronos, known as the “Hall of the Eddies”. There are also several major pilgrimage sites, that all Priests strive to visit at least once, and they are often swamped with visitors and the devout. Such sites include the Great Whirlpool of Crade, and the remains of Valren, a massive whale believed to have been a direct descendant of Valys, sent to protect the world in his absence. There are three main orders in the Priesthood, each with their own collection of holy scriptures. Each order has a specific task it fulfils, and all acolytes are trained in all three areas, so no Priest is inept in any regard, in case their temple lacks the manpower to field a Priest of each order. The Order of the Augurs are prophets and philosophers, reading the message of Valys from the currents and waters of the world. The Order of the Waves teaches the tales of Valys, often travelling to spread the word as far as they can, and maintain good standing with many cultures around the world, they are often multi-skilled, and offer their services to any who require. Lastly the Order of the Tempest are the religious warriors of the Priesthood, who defend holy sites and the routes of Pilgrimage. 'Augurs' The order of the Augurs is, perhaps, the oldest of the three main orders. It is often believed that it was the Augur Dantell who first saw Valys’ divine message in the waves breaking on the shore outside his home. The Augurs are responsible for reading and telling of Valys’ divine plan and will, transmitted to them through the ripples in the waters as Valys’ travels the Godsea. Augurs maintain their own book of faith, “The Book of Tides”, with only one copy ever remaining fully up to date. Only the head Augur is allowed to write in it, verifying all messages sent to him from other Augurs with his own readings. The Augurs make their homes near water always, either still pools of the crashing waves. It is said that they even can tell the words of Valys from reading the rain as it falls from the skies. Their central Temple is on an isolated Island in the Ocean called “The Peak”, it’s position never told, trusting that Valys will guide those who need to be there to it. 'Waves' The order of Waves is an order that has always existed, though only recently became it’s own separate body. Those with a generous soul and a pious spirit were always said to be of Valys’ Waves. Arriving for a short time to help create change and impart new things to a community before moving on. It was the First Wave Amellie who managed to create a separate order for the Waves, after embarking on a lengthy pilgrimage to all the sacred sites of Valys, and eventually finding and undiscovered site, proving her cause just. The Waves’ read from the Book of Song, a collection of stories and moral teachings that reflect the will of Valys and what the God stands for. They all keep a copy of this book by their sides, and it is said that water will never damage the pages or ink. Waves rarely establish a single home for themselves, though they often maintain a network of friends and organisations who will be happy to house them if they are in the area. They do however have a singular meeting place, a large ship named “Lady Love”. It is a home for all Waves, and any other traveller who needs a home, and makes a constant loop of pilgrimage sites, giving free passage to those who need it. 'Tempests' The Tempests are an order that is chaotic only in name. They maintain strict codes of conduct and worship, as dedicated by their Commander. The first Tempest was Parrun Carvel, a warrior of much reknown, and a devout worshipper, who created a code of conduct and fighting style that perfectly blended Valysian teaching with the art of war. Tempests follow the Code of the Eye, embodying both the eye of the storm and the raging sea, switching between the two with a fluid grace when the time comes. They live pious and Spartan lives, taking little in the way of wealth or belongings, and spending much of their time in practise or prayer. In battle however they move with a speed and fluidity born of mastering their own chosen weapon and their own minds. Their main task is to protect sacred sites, and to respond to defend Valysian believers wherever threatened. However, occasionally a righteous Storm is called, and many Tempests rally to the cause to fight for their God. The Tempests often maintain cliff top temples and home, always with access to a stream or body of moving water, for cleanliness is a key tenant of the Code. Their central Temple is the Fortress of Tears, a large complex built into the very walls of a sheer cliff face in the stormiest part of the Oceans. There they have a complex library, filled with lore of both possible enemies, and the ways of war. 'Holy Sites' The Whirlpool of Crade-Believed to have been the point where Valys exited the world after creation, and where all water eventually flows out to rejoin the Godsea. The Hall of Eddies-Central temple, and houses the bones of Valren, Valys’ heir and the worlds first protector. The Silver Beach-A pristine beach, often a tourist attraction, that is made of sand so fine and pure it is said early sailors mistook it for Silver. It is often used as an example of Valys’ attention to detail and pure heart. Dor’een Cliffs-A large overhanging cliff face, riven with great chains and fortifications from a time long before recored. It was said that here Valys imprisoned the first creation, a being that was too changing and divine, and as such dangerous. Monsoons are said to be the continuation of this creature after it left to track down it’s creator. Category:South Sea Empire